The art of hanging a picture, mirror, or the like can be a tedious process. A retention member or retention members must be placed on a wall at a desired height and then the picture, mirror, or the like must be correctly positioned on the retention member. Many pictures and mirrors either contain a hanging wire or hanging hook on the rear of the picture or mirror for positioning the picture or mirror on the retention member. The act of positioning the hanging wire or hanging hook correctly on the retention member can be challenging. Additionally, the act of straightening the picture or mirror while it is engaged to the retention member can be equally challenging.
There is a need for a device that easily allows a user to position the hanging wire or hanging hook of a mirror or picture on a retention member positioned on a wall. There is also a need for a device that easily allows a user to accurately align the picture or mirror on the retention member.